


the day everything went wrong

by MattWritesStuff



Category: Fiona’s Freezing Tundra
Genre: Andrew loves children, Andrew loves his boyfriend, Character Death, Death of Characters based on Their Sexuality, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Major character death - Freeform, homophobic violence, they come back as robotsss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattWritesStuff/pseuds/MattWritesStuff
Summary: everything today was gonna be fine. why did everything go wrong?or- how sam and andrew died
Relationships: Andrew Tsuki/Sam Collins
Kudos: 1





	the day everything went wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! these are my characters for my fnaf au,, so that’s why the name is that way and such sjsbn,, please take the tags very seriously, and be warned cause this is heavy

today was supposed to be a normal day. it was supposed to be fine. this wasn’t how it was supposed to end. andrew had a late shift that night, needing more hours to help with the troubles of college. of course everything had to go to shit tonight. 

he sighed, resting his head on his hand. it was earlier in the night, before everything happened. he looked at the young kids laughing and playing in the arcade room. a smile appeared on his face, always happy when kids were having fun. he was working at the prize counter, watching as the young kids played and watched the animatronic band. 

he heard a small voice, “excuse me mister.” he looked down, seeing a young girl with pigtails. she smiled, missing a front tooth and carrying a small load of tickets in her hand. he smiled back at her. “can you, um, please take my tickets.” he nodded. 

“of course, brigette,” he took the little girl’s tickets, feeding them into the machine. the girl came to the place often, as her mother worked here. since she had no dad, she often had to come in with her mom when she had no school. he waited for the machine to spew out a small sheet of paper, and took it out with a smile. “anddd you have about five hundred tickets you can spend! what’ll it be?”

she hummed, eyebrows knit together as she pondered. “hmm... the small keychain please?” she asked, her tiny hand pointing at the keychains. he nodded, noticing that’s the biggest thing she could afford with her tickets. 

“well, you’re gonna have to tell me which one you want, kiddo,” he informed her, as there were five characters to choose from. “which one will it be?” 

she hesitated, looking at the selection. “could i have penelope, please?” she finally chose, pointing at the polar bear. 

“you got it!” he took the small keychain off of the hook, and delivered it to brigette. “you know, she’s a great choice.” he gave her a soft smile, knowing that she was probably the least popular of the group. 

her green eyes lit up as she smiled her toothy grin at him, “really? thank you, andrew!” the little girl was wearing a small purple dress, her hands slightly stained with juice from a slushie. andrew wondered why her older siblings never watched over her during the weekends. 

“no need to thank me, hun,” he smiled, and with that she skipped away. she reunited with her friends, showing off her prize. god, that kid was a treasure. 

andrew looked at the clock on the wall, and realized that his shift was almost up. “damn,” he mumbled to himself, frowning. as much as he hated the later shifts, he always enjoyed watching the band and interacting with the polite kids. he sighed, getting ready to leave. 

he waited until he saw margret appear, smiling at him. “enjoy the smell of sugar and children?” 

“oh god marg,” he scoffed playfully, punching her lightly in the shoulder. “good luck closing, you’ll need it.” 

andrew opened the door to the employees room. there was one right behind the prize counter, which was very convenient if you asked him. he took off his hat, running a hand through his hair. he liked it unkempt, made him look bolder. he placed the hat and badge in the upper cubby, and soon removed his shirt and pants. then came the socks and shoes. 

he quickly put on his jacket and jeans, putting on his busted up running shoes. he locked his locker and let out a relieved sigh, finally able to leave. he just wanted food and cuddles from his boyfriend. 

he exited through the back, about to go to his car when he heard yelling from the back alley. he turned, listening for where the noise was coming from. he knew it was a bad idea, going to see what could be a fight late at night. but he just had a feeling something wasn’t right. 

he ran to where he heard the noise, turning a corner to his destination. his blood went cold. 

there in the alley was his sam... being held against a wall by people. not just any people. his coworkers. 

“what the hell is going on here?” he yelled, alerting the people in the alley. the one holding his boyfriend sneered, an ugly grin on his face. 

“just teachin’ this fag a lesson, wanna join andrew?” andrew felt sick. no one knew that he was bisexual... but most people had a feeling sam was gay based on how he made himself out to be. the slur echoed in his mind, and he grit his teeth. 

“fuck no! let him go! what did he ever do to you guys?” he shouted, moving further into the alleyway. he knew he was getting further into danger, but that didn’t matter when his boyfriend was getting beat up. 

“oh? so you think it’s okay for him to just act like a fuckin’ fairy?” a girl laughed at him, and he thought he was going to be sick. what kind of people were his coworkers? the girl, eliza, continued, “maybe you’re defending him ‘cause you’re a fag too, huh?” 

andrew grit his teeth, “i’m defending him because one, no one should be treated this way,” he started, slowly moving closer to the group. “and two, he’s my fucking boyfriend!” he punched the boy, jackson, holding up sam. 

he heard some gasps, before he felt hands grabbing at him. he shouted, “get the fuck off of me!” he saw sam coughing, catching his breath before being picked up again. “let go of him! he did nothing to you guys!” 

“he brought his bitchy, fag ass to our town, didn’t he?” jackson sneered at him, wiping the blood from his nose. andrew kicked at the people holding him, needing to get bacn to his boyfriend. samsamsamsamsam- “well, i guess we’ll just have to rid this place of both of you, huh?” 

andrew tried to shout, but his mouth was covered by a hand. he bit down on the hand, and he heard a yelp of surprise. he felt a kick to his back, and he cried out, falling to his knees. another kick. he kept himself silent that time. 

he felt himself be carried again, and a hand cover his mouth again. “try that again, and we’ll gut your bottom bitch like a fuckin’ fish.” andrew bit his tongue, knowing that if he said something else wrong sam could possibly be killed. 

they took them into the backroom of a place, andrew noticing some of the things in the room. he realized with horror that this was the backroom of the tundra. he saw spare heads for the animatronics. he wanted to scream. 

“now, what should we do first?” a voice, he thinks it was bobby’s, pondered. “should we kill the fag and make his boy toy watch?” andrew felt his eyes widen as he tried to scream, but it was muffled well by the hand. “or should we kill them both at the same time?” 

“i think you already know the answer to that.” he heard a girl talk. he knew that voice. that was shelly. he felt tears pool into his eyes. he thought shelly was his friend... he didn’t know... “kill the fag first and then kill his sweet piece of ass.” she cackled, and he felt his blood run cold at the sound. 

he wondered if anyone was still in the building besides them... he doubted it, though. they might be evil, but they were smart. it would be a horrible idea to do this with customers still in the building. they’d be caught. 

he heard shuffling, looking over at sam. he felt guilt pool in his stomach, he could have done more. should have done more. if he knew that this was going to happen... and if he knew it was happening. andrew looked at sam, and eventually sam looked back at him. he had a rag in his mouth, eyes terrified. andrew tried to apologize with his eyes, begging that the apology would be read by sam. the other boy seemed to notice, and his eyes were still terrified, but he seemed to not be angry at him. 

“alright, fag boy,” andrew looked over to see bobby towering over his boyfriend. “lets see how badly you can squeal.” 

a moment went by before a fist connected to the boys face. andrew cried out, the hand over his mouth being pressed against him harder. sam winced, and was clearly trying to dampen the noises of pain. another punch, this time to his stomach. and another. and another. and another. one right after the other. 

each punch seemed to be worse than the next, andrew could hear jusy how badly the punches messed up sam. his boy. tears welled up in his eyes as he was forced to watch his boyfriend be beat. sam tried his best to stay sitting up, but eventually had to fall to his side. his whimpers were quiet, but audible. 

then there were the kicks. a loud crunch could be heard from the first one, which caused sam to cry out in pain. it was muffled, but andrew’s heart stopped even so. then another was delivered. was that blood? andrew saw blood. his boyfriend was being beaten so badly there was blood. andrew was gonna be sick. 

bobby just kept kicking him. and kicking him. and kicking him. andrew lost count of the number of kicks. tears were streaking down his face, quiet whimpers escaping andrew. he couldn’t hear sam making noise. why was sam not making noise. was he... no. he couldn’t be dead. he... 

bobby’s sigh broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up. “i think he’s dead... damn, he didn’t even last that long,” a rough, ugly snicker escaped him. andrew was going to hurl. he was going to fucking kill him. “now,” he turned to him. “jackson, shelly, eliza? you wanna do the honors?” 

the other three looked at him, and he just felt numb. he didn’t care what happened to him. they killed sam. his everything. his life. shelly gave him a wicked smile. “i’ll hold him down while you guys do the rest.” she walke over to him and shoved him down roughly, his head hitting the concrete floor. he let out a quiet grunt, feeling dizzy. he doesn’t remember when the hand left his face. can’t remember. 

he felt someone pull his hair, and he looked up. shelly was there. “too bad you’re a fag, buddy,” she laughed at him, spitting in his face. he didn’t flinch. couldn’t. “you actually seemed like a cool guy.” 

he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. he cried out, and shelly quickly put a hand over his mouth. he shut his eyes tight, not wanting her eyes to be the last thing he sees. another sharp pain was felt, this time closer to his hip. 

he was being stabbed. that’s what was happening. 

his mind spun rapidly, his breathes becoming shorter. the smell of blood filled his senses. he always hated blood. never liked it. the smile, the sight... everything about it was disgusting. it was everywhere now. 

he felt his heart beat slower, his breathes were little to nonexistent. 

before everything went dark, he heard eliza say something that shook him to the core. 

“so, which masks would work best for them?” 

————————

andrew felt numb. cold. everything was dark. he slowly opened his eyes... to see he was on a stage. the stage at tundra. why was he here? he looked at where he was to see a drum set. where was benji? why was he in benji’s spot? he tried to get up, but he was so so slow... something was wrong. 

he jumped off the stage, a wince escaping him at the force it took ok his body. he walked slowly towards the bathroom. his steps were loud. he felt taller. everything in the place just seemed smaller. what happened to him? 

he had to crouch to enter the bathroom. the door trim was too small for him to just walk through. the lights were off. he turned them on. 

he looked in the mirror. 

all he saw was benji before he screamed.


End file.
